gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Glover
''House Glover of Deepwood Motte' is a noble house from the North and is among the principal houses sworn to Winterfell. House Glover's heraldry is a silver armored fist on a scarlet red background (observed instances present it as a left-handed fist). Their words are Hands of the North. Ronnel Glover is the Lord of Deepwood Motte which is located in the Northern Wolfswood. Houses Bole, Branch, and Woods of the Wolfswood are sworn to the Glovers, as was House Forrester previously. Seat: Deepwood Motte '''Deepwood Motte, sometimes called simply Deepwood, is the seat of House Glover in the North. It is a woodenmotte-and-bailey castle. It lies in the northern wolfswood, east of Sea Dragon Point. North of Deepwood Motte lie tidal flats leading to the Bay of Ice. Deepwood is five leagues south of the sea and one hundred leagues (three hundred miles) northwest of Winterfell. Deepwood is an old but not particularly strong castle. Its longhall sits on a hill with a flattened top, along with a watchtower rising fifty feet higher, the tallest object this side of the northern mountains. Below the hill is a bailey containing stables, paddock, smithy, well, and sheepfold. They are defended by a ditch, earthen dike, and palisade of logs. Deepwood's mossy outer walls are protected by two square towers and wallwalks. East and west of the castle are fields of oat and barley. Lord Ronnel Glover start to re-build castle. Half the reconstruction of the castle is completed. Important Events First Era Ronnel Glover and his father ambushed by wildlings and they killed Ronnel's father. After that day Ronnel become Lord of Deepwood Motte. Eight Era Ronnel Glover sent a raven to Willem Ashwood and said he had plans for their future and wanted to talk to him about it. One of the scout saw the Ashwood Banners and he informed the Lord Glover. Lord Glover waited at the door for Lord Willem to arrive, when he see him, the man told to Lord Glover to he is not Lord Willem, he was Robert Willem. He said he was in charge of these matters. After the meeting, the two sides reached an agreement and became allies. They stamped this alliance on paper. One of the things that bothered Ronnel Glover was that the castle walls were rotten. Ronnel, thinks they should have a new and stronger Castle, he spent all his financial to power rebuilding the castle. One day, when he went to the inspection, he found out that half of the castle walls were completed. When Ronnel Glover went for a ride, a boy suddenly attacked Ronnel. Ronnel, defended himself and took the boy to the castle and asked him to be questioned. They learned child was Ronnel's lost bastard. Later, he made a decision to declare his child the heir to the House Glover. Jojen Stark sand a raven to his banners. The message was about the Wildlings. Lord stark is called his banners. Lord Glover received the message late, but after the message, he prapered for meeting. After the meeting, there was a feast at Winterfell and after the feast Ronnel Glover rode for the Castle Black. Living Family Members Ronnel Glover, The Lord of Deepwood Motte Ethan Snow, Heir to The Deepwood Motte and Lord Regent of Deepwood MotteCategory:House Category:Glover Category:The North Category:North